Abortion
Abortion is the process of interrupting the reproductive cycle of mammals after fertilization of the Ova. Abortion can be either spontaneous or induced. Since spontaneous and induced abortion can often not be distinguished, and since this is a very private matter for humans, it's very difficult to know how common abortion was before legalization, and complications and death were not uncommon. Medically induced Abortion can be an extremely safe procedure, and can be even safer than childbirth. However, conservative-influenced studies have attempted to identify every possible complication that could occur to control women through fear and destroy such great organizations as Planned Parenthood. Abortion may have been practiced in most societies, and throughout human history. While modern therapeutic abortion may be a safe procedure, abortion has not always been safe, and effective. Even after the advent of effective birth-control, abortions were still sought, and often had undesired consequences (women were dying from improper abortion procedures). Arguments Against Abortion Some of the arguments against abortion include the rights of the fetus, which is good and all, but under the 14th amendment, The rights to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness only apply to persons, which was determined in Roe v Wade to not apply before birth. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roe_v._Wade#Supreme_Court_decision There is a strong case for anesthetizing the fetus before abortion but pro-life campaigners don't campaign for that because, if that happened, they would have one fewer complaint to use. Some Conservatives argue that abortion is morally wrong because it is the murder of an innocent baby. However, by this same logic, not conceiving a fetus in the first place would also be considered murder. Most egg cells are never fertilized. If abortion is to be considered wrong, we might as well try to produce as many babies as we can, leading to a Malthusian catastrophe. Conservatives This section attacks the characters of Conservatives and shows why they aren't fit to be moral leaders, the case for allowing abortion is explained above. Conservatives like to have religion on their side when dealing with abortion; yet while opposing abortion, the same conservatives justify killing human beings through Capital punishment, war, or economic warfare (which can be more destructive than war). They believe these are people made by God. The same Conservatives destroy the environment (also supposedly made by God). The same Conservatives let people suffer and sometimes die by not aiding the poor, or not aiding people who have been in unavoidable natural disasters like Hurricane Katrina. The same Conservatives oppose Universal Health Care, which prevents very many unnecessary deaths in countries that have it. Now isn't there just something wrong with people who care more about a clump of cells than about living babies, children and adults who can suffer, get sick, are sometimes hurt if they don't get proper health care and sometimes die without it. The Conservatives are inconsistent about the value they put onto human life and that suggests there is something wrong: either they can't think straight or they have motives they won't admit. Maybe they're more pro-birth. Why the heck does health insurance penalize people for getting hurt? It is because conservatives are not willing to pay the necessary taxes to save lives of conscious individuals. Reasons why abortion is not ethically equivalent to murder Conservatives often argue that abortion is wrong because it is murder, and that legalizing abortion is like legalizing murder. However, there are reasons that it is wrong to kill humans who have been born that really do not apply to fetuses. Here is why murder should be banned, but abortion should not. #'Fear'. Humans who have already been born have the capacity to access information. If we lived in a society where government did nothing to prevent homicide, people would become fearful. Because of this, legal homicide causes suffering within the populace. #'Logistics'. If there was a political candidate who said that they would legalize homicide, most people, if not everyone, would not vote for them. Even if such a candidate were elected, the masses could revolt or assassinate such a leader. #'No ethical difference from conception'. Aborting a fetus is ethically no different from never conceiving a fetus in the first place. If we are going to outlaw abortion, we might as well force people to have as many children as we can. Humans who are already born have the abilities to fear for their lives and to revolt, which fetuses do not have. Fetuses at the time of abortion do not think. #'Stem Cell Research'. There are numerous medical benefits that arise as a result of stem cell research that aborted fetuses can be used for. Stem cell research can alleviate suffering and improve life for all of us. Liberapedia We at Liberapedia think there's something wrong with the way Conservatives so often care more about saving lives before birth than about saving lives after birth. Also, their argument supports the idea that if a woman gets pregnant by rape, she is both morally and legally obligated to bring the child to term (A good example of this would be Thonnen from Concession, a webcomic ranked at the tenth best webcomic of all time). In spite of this, if a woman were impregnated against her will, she will have to bear the consequences for the rest of her life if not for abortion. Why take away such a right? It should remain safe, legal, and rare. Making abortion illegal would put a sad return to what's scarier -- and that means back-alley abortions, too. Conservatives started the war in Iraq and are making global warming worse by denying that it is man-made or that it is real in the first place. See also *Pro-life *Pro-choice *Bad reasons for abortion *Terrorists who kill doctors working at abortion clinics External Links * Bible on abortion Category:Medical Category:Things that should be legal Category:Women's issues Category:Social issues Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Things Reactionaries Hate Category:Things Conservatives Fear